


There's A Possibility

by BlodkruWrites



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Bella gets the therapy she needed in new moon, Canon Related, Canon Rewrite, Emotional Baggage, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Mental Health Issues, Minor Angst, Slow Burn, i guess?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-09-29 01:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17193539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlodkruWrites/pseuds/BlodkruWrites
Summary: Bella gets much needed therapy during New Moon.She can finally talk about the Cullens without so much as a choke. She reconnects with friends, with Jessica, and tries to make up for the things she's done. She and Jacob come to terms with the secret world they now exist in. Things are going well.But just for how long?





	1. Therapy

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't intend to ever publish this. I'm not even halfway done with the second part but I have an itching feeling to post it. I personally love the idea of Bella actually dealing and coping with her depression and nightmares unlike what is canon.   
> And yes, this includes Jessica/Jacob. Or Jessob as a friend and I dubbed it.

Sitting in the waiting room was probably the hardest part.

Bella sat in the uncomfortable chair holding her breath. It’s mid-January and she would rather be outside in the snow than here. There’s no reason to be here, she insisted, the drive to Port Angeles would be wasted. Wasted gas, wasted time, wasted everything. She would have said it during the drive, but she was too angry to do so. It was the first time she had really felt anything since… since  _ then _ . 

But Charlie had refused to let her stay home. He woke her up that Tuesday morning telling her she wasn’t going to school. She was barely coherent enough to understand why he was in her room when he woke her up. He told her to get ready, he would be waiting downstairs. Bella couldn’t remember a time when she saw her father like this. Assertive. Taking charge. He gave her twenty minutes. She had gone through the motions of getting ready for school. She had spent the better part of the winter locked away in her room. Never moving, simply laying in bed or sitting in her desk chair. Being told she needed to get ready but not for school caused the mildest of concern. It went away with any actual urgency to get up. She laid in bed for another ten minutes before changing and half-hazardly brushing her hair. 

When she came downstairs, Charlie was sat in his chair talking to someone. Bella could hear him before she saw him. Confusion welled in her as she rounded the corner and stopped in the archway. Charlie had the house phone pressed to his ear as he pinched the bridge of his nose. He was nodding and humming agreement with whoever was on the other end. He opened his eyes briefly to look acknowledge her. He motioned for her to come closer. Whatever conversation he was having was ending soon. 

“Yeah. I’ll call when she’s done.” A pause. Charlie’s nervousness was etched into his tired face. “Thank you, Renee. Yeah. You too.” Bella’s ears had perked up at the sound of her mother’s name. Something was wrong. Very, very wrong if her parents were talking now. “That was your mother.” Charlie finally spoke to her. 

Bella stood in the archway and shrugged. “She didn’t want to talk to me?” Charlie nodded once. She tried to ignore the slight sting from that. “Is everything okay with her?” Her hands were clenched into fists, her nails digging into her skin. Charlie nodded again and stood. 

“She’s fine, Bells. It’s,” He hesitated, “it’s  _ you _ that’s not okay. She’s worried about you. Both of us are.” He was giving her the sincerest look he could muster. Bella swallowed hard. “You haven’t been yourself. Ever since  _ he _ ,” Bella inwardly flinched, “left, you’ve been so down. You don’t go to school, you barely speak, your nightmares are just getting worse. I had to ask your mother for help. I know I’m not gonna understand boy troubles but I’ve been there Bella. I know having someone you love leave you hurts. Trust me, I know. But you can’t just stop your life.” Bella tried to suppress his words. If she listened, they would hurt. If they hurt, she could break. She had built up a wall the past few months so she wouldn’t have to show how she felt. If she felt. She couldn’t let Charlie break it. But she was becoming too weary. 

“What did mom say?” 

“Therapy.” The word was an arrow in her gut. “She said for you to go into therapy, talk to someone. Someone who knows how to handle these things and can see things from an outside view.” Charlie sounded like he was pleading with her. It struck her then why he had wanted her to get ready and not for school. “I already called you out of class and took the day off from the s-.”

“No.” Bella shook her head. She was sure her nails were leaving cuts in her skin now. “I’m not going. You can’t make me. I’m an adult, I don’t have to go.” She turned to go back upstairs.   
  


“Your mother knew you would say that. Bella, I’m not giving you a choice.” She turned to look at him.  His arms were crossed and there was a look on his face she couldn’t decipher. “I love you. You’re my daughter and I love you so much. I’ve lost you once before and almost again last year. Renee told me to be kind with you, you won’t listen if you aren’t given a choice. You’re going through something bad and I need to be nice and understanding.” He took a step towards her. “But Bella I’m not watching you kill yourself. You aren’t eating or doing anything but stay in your room. Do you know how hard it is to make myself go to work when I know I could come home to you just gone?” She grimaced and shook her head again. 

“I’ll be fine. I can handle this.” 

Charlie shook his head this time. “No. I love you so damn much but if you don’t do this therapy thing, you have to go live with your mother. Maybe a change in scenery will do some good. I’ve talked to doctors at the hospital and they recommended some people to talk to. Renee even suggested one she thought would be best. You have an appointment in two hours in Port Angeles. I’m driving you there. Just talk to the doctor today and we’ll go from there.” 

It’s how she ended up in the waiting room of a Doctor Anderson. Charlie sat next to her, looking just as stiff and worried as before. She refused to talk to him. Even if they were the only ones in the room. She was angry. So angry, she couldn’t remember a time she felt like this before. Anger had never really been an emotion for her. Usually it was somewhere between content and anxious. Sometimes joyful. But that hadn’t happened in a long time. She was contemplating ways of never speaking to Charlie again when the door next to the check in station opened. She tried not to look when she heard the quiet  _ ‘click’ _ of heels on hard carpet. 

“Isabella?” She hadn’t heard her full name in awhile either. It was almost like it belonged to someone else. The voice of the woman was so soft though. Bella had to look up. She was met with one of the kindest faces she had seen. She tried to swallow down the ache in her chest. Longing for another kind, motherly face built up. “You are Isabella, right?” The woman in front of her asked, a gentle smile on her lips. Bella nodded. “Follow me, we can start our session now.” 

“Come on, Bella.” Charlie stood up. He offered her his hand which she ignored. Charlie seemed unphased by the woman. Bella was still grappling with the kind dark eyes and heart shaped face that was all too familiar. 

“Oh, Mr. Swan. I would prefer to talk to Isabella alone first. She is over eighteen and I think would feel comfortable talking alone.” Charlie hesitated at her words. “You are more than welcome to wait here and we will discuss things together after the session.” The gentleness in her tone seemed to ease any worry in him. Charlie sat down, making a motion for Bella to follow the woman. She begrudgingly stood and followed. The woman smiled and walked back through the door. 

Soon, Bella found herself seated in an armchair. The woman- who she had to have guessed was Dr. Anderson- sat opposite her with her legs crossed. In the silence, Bella tried to guess what about this woman both intrigued and uneased her. She seemed in no rush to make Bella talk and was content to sit in silence. She was patient, Bella gave her that. But Bella was stubborn and didn’t want to be there. 

“I know nothing about you, Isabella.” The doctor finally spoke. She uncrossed her jean clad legs and leaned forward a little. “All I know is what the email your mother sent me said. You’re eighteen, live in Forks, you had a recent break up that seems to have damaged you in some way. Her words not mine.” She shrugged. “And you live with your father, who isn’t the best with emotions. But I don’t know anything about  _ you _ . What you think or how you act. I don’t know who this boy was or your friends you have. I don’t know how you’re coping or how you feel about the break up. I know you have nightmares but I don’t know of what or why they are so severe. What I do know,” She leaned forward more and rested her elbows on her knees, “is you have people who are worried about you. They’ve asked for my help. I would like to help you, if you’ll allow me.” There was a glimmer in her eyes. Bella forced herself to look away from her, to anywhere else in the room. Her eyes settled on the window and watching the snow fall. “Or we can sit here for an hour and I’ll tell your father you didn’t talk. It will be up to you if you come back or not. If you want to come back you just have to tell the receptionist. If not, you never have to see me again.” 

So they settled in silence. 

The doctor seemed to be unphased with Bella’s refusal. She sat in her seat, writing or sketching something in a notepad. Bella sat there, arms griping at her seat. She could hear the clock ticking away on the wall. Could hear the gentle scratch of the pencil. If she tried hard enough, she could hear the sound of someone walking just outside the window. For a moment, her mind wandered to the other things she could hear if only… If only things had gone according to plan and  _ they _ hadn’t left. A strangled sound came from her throat. 

Dr. Anderson looked up. “Everything okay?” She looked back down to her notepad and continued what she was doing. Bella didn’t answer. Instead, she concentrated on breathing. She could feel the choking feeling of her nightmares coming up. Memories of the past year played themselves in her head as she tried not to think of them. Her hands clenched the fabric on the chair and she pressed her herself back into it. Her eyes were shut tight. If she thought about the memories, they would hurt. She concentrated on anything else. “Bella, can you let go of the chair?” 

Her eyes snapped open. “What did you call me?” Her hands were near shredding the poor upholstery. Dr. Anderson sighed.

“Bella. You’re father called you that in the waiting room. You didn’t answer to Isabella, I wondered if you would answer to Bella.” She set her book down and leaned back in her own chair. “I’m guessing that’s your preferred name. Would you let go of the armrests? I think you may be hurting yourself more than the chair.” Bella had to itching feeling she was being talked down to. She wasn’t being the easiest of people, she knew. Maybe the doctor thought she needed it. As she released her fingers, she became aware of the ache in them. She looked down and saw her fingers were red and her nails pale white from the strain. “Thank you. Do you want to tell me what upset you?” 

Bella hesitated before shaking her head. This really was a horrible idea. She had to give her parents some credit; they wanted her to be okay. They looked for someone she could talk to and possibly help her. But what could she say? She doubted telling the doctor about vampires was a good idea. Probably best to keep that in. But that left out so much. What could she say? She could talk about the nightmares, maybe. But even then she would have to keep things out. She could say something about  _ him _ . About their plans for college and anything after. But Bella had refused to even let herself think about them. 

Her world was ripped from her in a single night. A world she thought she could be a part of. But she wasn’t  _ good enough _ for it. For him. It was a sinking ache in her chest. She tried to keep her face neutral. Dr. Anderson was watching her for any signs of distress. She could fake it. She had to. 

“Bella, if you don’t mind, can I ask you one question?” Dr. Anderson sat back in her seat. She kept her hands clasped in her lap; a sense of ease and calm seemed to come off of her. 

Bella shrugged. “I guess.” She tucked her hair behind her ears. 

“Do you want help? I’m not saying you have to or there is really anything wrong with you. But I want to feel confident when you leave that you will be okay. Even if it’s not with my help. What you are going through is a painful process and you are more than allowed to deal with it however you choose.” 

No one had asked her that. The past couple of months had been full of being alone or people not wanting to upset her. No one asked her how she felt, how she was doing. That stopped a week after everything started going downhill. Her teachers simply gave her her work and told her to take her time. None of the student’s asked. Sure, Jess had tried to reach out to her. She had even stopped by her house a few times with cookies and the days homework when she wouldn’t go. The girl had spent the first two months of this mess texting, calling, even checking up with Charlie. Jessica had been concerned.

It dawned on Bella that her supposed friend was trying to be just that. A friend. A  _ good _ friend who didn’t up and leave her. But she wasn’t letting her. Bella had been too swallowed up in her own grief and wallowing to even pay attention to others around her. Maybe they had been trying to help her but she just didn’t want to see it. Had she really been that blinded? Ever since the Cullens became part of her life, she had all but dumped her friends. All but dumped any remnants of her life without them. Who was she even without them? 

That was the first time she thought about the Cullens without crying. Bella blinked a few times as she came to the realization. It was just as startling as any of her panic attacks or nightmares. She took a deep breath and swallowed hard. Dr. Anderson was still watching her, careful and quiet. Bella clenched and unclenched her hands. 

She nodded a few times. “Yeah. Yes. Yes I want help.” She rested her hands on her knees and tried to sit back up. “What,” she wet her lips, “where should I start, Doctor?” That earned a small laugh and another kind smile.

“For starters, you may call me Laurie.” Bella nodded and felt herself immediately relax as they began speaking. 


	2. Better

In February, Saturday mornings were once again a blessing. 

They had become a nuisance and hated day for Bella. One she spent avoiding her father and wanting to stay prone in her bed. They were usually the worst days. She would wake up well before the sun rose because of a nightmare or dozen. She would be awake well into Sunday morning. The time between sleeping was spent numb and unmoving.

But, they were manageable now. 

Laurie had suggested Bella try to be outside of her room first. “Treat your room, specifically your bed, as a place for sleeping. Only sleeping.” Bella had followed that for a few days. It was difficult to say the least. She found herself craving the comfort of her purple bedding and fairy lights. But with a little push from Charlie, she found herself missing it less. They would watch TV; whatever Bella wanted to watch. They would clean. It seemed to calm her when things were in order and spotless. Less cluttered. She would even help wash her truck and the cruiser if she really needed to get out of the house. Granted, it was still snowing and freezing out. But if she could even get ten minutes outside, she was okay. 

Distractions seemed to be a good way to cope. Laurie had agreed they were a good temporary solution. With another two meetings passed, Bella still wasn’t opening up much. She talked about her life before Forks. Her mom, Phil, and Arizona. She talked about moving back with Charlie and how that had been at first. It was difficult, but she had managed to talk about when she more or less ran away. She left out major details to which Laurie noticed. When asked about why Bella censored herself, she clammed up. 

“Why did you run away in the first place?” Laurie had asked. She took no notes, only had her hands clasped in her lap. Her face composed. Bella had shrugged.

“I was overwhelmed. First boyfriend and breakup and all that.” She was picking at the chair again. It became a constant thing. Bella tried to remember and stick with the story she had told Charlie almost a year ago. 

Laurie didn’t look like she believed her. “Overwhelmed enough to leave the state? You broke up with him, right?” Bella had nodded. “But you were the one taking it so hard. Do you want to tell me about it?” Bella had shook her head. She didn’t know if she could come up with a feasible lie. Laurie had changed the subject then. Asking about friends. When Bella told her she didn’t have any, not really. Not after they left and took away her only ones. 

“Bella, I don’t think you have no friends. Your father told me about a few kids you met your first week who were nice. You even talked about them our first session. I’m sure they still want to talk to you. Even if it has been a while.”

Bella didn’t know how to explain to Laurie just how awful she had been to them. All but ditching them for the Cullens. Not answering worried messages. Ignoring them during school. 

But, she found herself missing her friends. The friends she had before everything. She was hesitant at first, even felt sick thinking of the rejection she could face. Again. Somehow, she managed to write a letter. It was a weird idea- one Laurie approved of- but she did it. She wrote a letter to Jessica first. It was an apology for shutting her out and thanking her for caring. Bella knew she could easily send a text or even an email. But a letter took time to get to the recipient. It took time she needed to figure out how to face the other girl.

She got three days to do so. 

Jessica showed up at her door at 10am on a Saturday. Bella had forced herself to slip the letter into the mailbox on Wednesday morning before school. Something she had just now decided to attend again. She had so much to catch up on, graduating on time was looking bleak. Jessica had shown up at her door looking confused and a little annoyed. Charlie had let Bella sleep in some. He woke her only briefly to tell her he would be down at the reservation with Billy. She was doing good; she deserved some rest. It was why she answered the door in her pajamas feeling more than a little confused. Bella had honestly expected to see Billy or even one of the deputies before she would see Jessica Stanley on her doorstep. But the brunette stood there, kicking snow off her boots.

“Isabella Swan, a letter. Really?” Was the first thing out of Jess’ mouth. Bella had to rub her eyes and shake her head. Maybe she had snapped or was still dreaming. “I’ve been calling and texting for  _ months _ and you send me a  _ letter _ ?” Jessica held out said letter. Bella felt frozen in her spot. She couldn’t decide whether or not Jess was mad at her. “I guess it’s better than nothing. Invite me in, will you?” She didn’t wait for Bella to actually do so. She swept into the house. Bella stepped aside and shut the door behind her. 

“I didn’t think you’d come over.” Bella rubbed up and down her arm. Jessica hadn’t ever been over before; she wasn’t sure what to do or say. Thankfully, the other seemed more than comfortable making herself at home. Jessica shucked off her coat and hung it up before moving to the living room. Bella followed, careful steps behind. 

“You never invited me over.” Jessica shrugged. She sat on the couch. Bella felt the awkwardness fill the room. She leaned against the archway as Jessica surveyed the home. “I read your letter. It’s very nice and thoughtful, full of apologies.” Bella tried to understand what she was getting to. “You know an apology letter doesn’t quite cover the heart attack you gave me last month with those stupid biker guys.” Jessica wasn’t going to let that one go. A million things could have happened to her and Bella that night. She didn’t even understand  _ why _ Bella went with the biker in the first place.

“I know.” Bella said. She nodded as she spoke. “I know. I just didn’t know what to say to you in person. I thought you hated my guts and wouldn’t want an apology.” Jessica rolled her eyes.

“If you got out of your head for just a minute you would know I don’t care about an apology. None of us do. We understand you’ve had a bad year.” She held up the letter. “You said sorry a dozen different ways. But you didn’t tell me why you did the things you did or why you never answered when someone tried to talk to you.” Jessica looked like she was trying to keep herself contained. Bella didn’t blame her. Honestly, the girl had no reason to even accept the apology. Other than she cared. Or wanted a chance to go off on Bella. 

Bella rubbed her arm again. “What do you want to know?” She suddenly felt very, very small. 

“What happened in the Fall? You just disappeared.” Jessica stood and walked cautiously towards her. She looked like she was trying to watch what she said. “You were physically there but  _ you _ were gone. The Cullens left and it felt like you did too.” Jessica fought the urge to reach out and touch Bella. Neither were quite sure if physical contact was a good idea. Jess watched as Bella tried to find the right words. She could see how tense Bella immediately became; like someone preparing for the worst. Internally, Bella was trying to contain the emotions she fought to keep inside. She could trust Jessica, she knew that, but what all could she really tell her? It had been easier to not say anything. 

Bella bit her lip. Her hand was in a fist that tapped against her leg. “He left me.” Jessica could see the glazed over look in her eyes. “Ed-,” She choked up. Jessica’s hands rested on Bella’s shoulders as she worried about the girl. She really wasn’t sure what to do if she broke down. “ _ He _ ,” you could feel the spite, “left me in the forest. After telling me they were leaving with no warning. After he told me I wasn’t what he wanted, wasn’t  _ good enough _ for him.” She looked at Jessica’s face just in time to see the confusion and anger pass over her. 

“He  _ what _ ?” Jessica spat the word. If words could kill… Bella could almost feel the array of emotions coming off of her in waves. There was however a look of understanding in her hard eyes. “No wonder you’ve been so bad lately. That asshole left you without telling you about it before and broke up with you instead of talking to you!” Jessica led her back to the couch and made her sit. “Bella you are more than good enough. He’s the one not worth a damn. God,” She looked around exacerbated, “I can not believe he said that to you. If he ever shows up here again I swear I’ll rip that pretty red hair of his out of his scal-hey!” 

Bella had wrapped her arms around Jessica. She had never been a hugger, not really. But seeing and feeling the concern and care from her friend… Well, who could blame her? Bella hugged her and tried to keep her body from shaking. When Jessica felt the trembles, she gently returned the hug. Feeling the contact she’d been lacking for months, Bella broke down. She shook she tried to choke back sobs as Jessica patted her back. It was honestly a very awkward moment of affection and weakness. But, neither girl was eager to end it. 

When Bella did gather herself back together, she was met with understanding and warm words. “You went through that alone. I’m so sorry, Bella.” They had settled themselves on the couch, both leaning against the rests with their legs pressed against each others. Jessica had thrown the afghan from the couch around their feet. 

“Don’t be sorry. You tried to talk to me. Dad told me when you were at the door and I just…” She shrugged as she looked at her hands. “I’m in therapy now.” She didn’t look up to see Jessica’s reaction. “She said I should try to make amends. That you and everyone else would understand if I said something.” 

They talked for another hour. Jessica asked questions she had for months. Bella answered them to the best of her ability. She wouldn’t drag Jess into the world she once wanted to be apart of. Another hour was spent talking about any and everything else. Jessica would notice when Bella was getting worked up; she would change to a lighter subject. Charlie found them there, quietly talking. They hadn’t heard the cruiser pull up and were unphased when he came clambering into the house, a pair of footsteps and wheels right behind him. 

“Bella?” He called out from the kitchen entrance. He followed the sound of voices and stopped when he noticed Jessica. “Oh, don’t let me interrupt you guys.” He backed out of the room, almost too glad to see his daughter with a friend.

“You’re fine, Chief Swan. I actually need to head home.” Jessica said as she sat upright. Bella followed suit as she stood. “I told my mom I’d only be out for an hour and we definitely exceeded that.” Bella couldn’t help the small smile and nod she gave. “I borrowed the family car and lord knows she’s probably not happy about it.” Jessica walked over to where her coat was and busied herself putting it on.

“How was the rez?” Bella asked. She walked over to Jessica to see her out. 

“He decided to bring it here instead of staying longer.” Bella nearly jumped hearing the other voice. She looked behind her dad and was met with warm eyes. Billy Black nodded to her. “He couldn’t stand to be away from you long. Jake and I decided to come over.” It was then Bella noticed her friend standing behind his dad. 

“Oh, hey.” She waved. Jacob seemed completely unphased by her. Instead, Bella followed his eye path directly to… Jessica. Who was paying him absolutely no attention.

“Bye, Bella. I’ll see you at school on Monday. Right?” Jessica opened the front door and turned back to Bella. 

“Yeah. Monday. I’ll meet in front.” That seemed to satisfy the other. Jessica left with a nod and shut the door. Bella then tried to get Jacob’s attention. He snapped out of whatever thought he was in and finally acknowledged her. “Earth to Jacob.” 

She told Laurie about that Saturday the next time she saw her. 

Bella was actually excited to tell her. She talked about her and Jessica sitting and talking for hours. She talked about hanging out with Jacob while their dads watched some game. She talked about making dinner with him. About how that was really the first time they had hung out since last spring. Bella had missed him just as much as she did Jessica. 

“I’m very glad to hear you were with friends this weekend.” Laurie had given her a cup of tea as Bella usually had now with their sessions. It was a calming to drink. And just nice to hold onto. Bella still had the habit of tearing into the couch or her own palms when upset. “It’s also really great you talked about the past few months with Jessica. I’m very proud to hear you could talk about it.” Laurie patted Bella’s shoulder before she sat down. 

Bella shrugged. “It just all came out. She was concerned and I’m tired of people being worried and not knowing why they’re worried. If that makes sense.” She tapped her fingers against the cup. “I had to leave some stuff out, though. I don’t know if Jess noticed.” The admission came out without a second thought. 

“Do you want to share what you told Jessica? Maybe what you left out?” Bella only realized what she said when Laurie spoke. She went rigid for a moment.

“I told her about him leaving me.” Bella swallowed hard, her eyes focused on the tea cup. “I told Jessica what he said, about him not wanting me. He said I wasn’t good enough. Not as direct as that but all the same.” She said. Bella’s lips quirked up and she shook her head. “Jess said she’d rip his hair out of his skull among other painful things. She was angry  _ for _ me. She said I shouldn’t listen to him and how he was the one undeserving. She said him leaving was for the best and I would be better without him.” There was a silence filled pause. Bella fiddled with her cup as she chewed on her bottom lip.

“Do you think that, too?” Laurie asked. She took a sip of her own drink, her eyes watching Bella carefully. The teen didn’t look up. Instead, she set her cup down at her feet and rubbed her hands against her legs. It was almost like rocking herself. Sometimes it could calm her. “Bella, what do you think of what Jessica said?” Laurie was ever patient. 

“I think-,” Bella clenched her fists, “I think she’s right. Maybe. I don’t know.” 

“What are you unsure of?” 

Another pause. 

Neither spoke as Bella tried to form her own thoughts. When Jessica and she talked she had been overwhelmed. Now that it was a few days later and she could think. Could process exactly what had been said. What she thought of it all. 

“I didn’t deserve to be left without notice.” She choked out. Her throat tightened and her eyes almost immediately clouded with tears. She didn’t bother wiping them away when one or two escaped her eyes. “Ed-,” A choked sound came out, “ _ Edward _ shouldn’t have left me like that. We had plans.” Laurie could almost feel the panic rise in Bella. “We had things we were going to do and places he wanted to show me. Things were going to be good. I had something I was excited and happy about. Then my stupid birthday happened and everything went wrong. First Alice left then the rest of them. They just left without saying anything. They left  _ me _ .” Bella was trembling now. 

Insider her head, a war was beginning. One where she wanted to scream and cry over everything. She wanted to yell about how unfair it was and how much it  _ hurt _ to be left like an old toy. That’s what she felt like she had been to the Cullens. Just something to play with for a little bit. The other part of her wanted to ignore everything. To curl up and never leave her room again. It’s what she she had been used to. But she had made so much progress in just a month and a half. 

“I deserve better.” She whispered. 


End file.
